1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners for attaching and stabilizing two or more components of a load-bearing structure. Although focus is directed to use of the fastener in a support stand for musical instruments, specifically electronic keyboards, it will be understood that the fastener would be useful in any number of load-bearing structures where it is important for the fastened components to be able to resist detachment under load (thus providing a stable support structure), yet also be easily detached when not under load to allow the support structure to be separated into its individual components for storage or relocation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support stands for musical instruments such as electronic keyboards are widely available in a variety of designs and materials, the latter most commonly being metal or wood. However, certain features must be present in all free-standing keyboard stands. For example, the stand must raise the instrument to a height sufficient for it to be played, and will therefore usually have relatively long legs. At the same time, it is desirable to have the stand be portable, usually meaning it will be made of a lightweight material formed into several sections--legs, keyboard support and arms--which may be fastened together in a way which will allow the end consumer to take them apart to be moved or stored. In addition, for aesthetic purposes, it is desirable for a keyboard stand to be streamlined in design so as to be in proportion visually to the typically narrow, elongated keyboards which they will support.
The combination of long legs, streamlined design and detachable components has resulted in keyboard stands which are inherently unstable (i.e., likely to tip over or collapse under load).
Prior art stands have approached these problems in a variety of ways. Stand components have, for example, been welded together, fastened with nuts and bolts, or nailed and/or glued in place. None of these fastening means have been altogether satisfactory because they either result in a stand with is different or impossible to disassemble or do not reliably stabilize the stand when in use.
A need, therefore, exists for a fastener which may be easily detached when the stand is not in use, but is nonetheless resistant to decoupling when the stand is in use. A need further exists for a keyboard stand which uses such a fastener to secure its support components together in a way that will enhance the stability of the stand under load. The fastener must also be strong enough to provide sufficient support for the keyboard which, along with the keyboard stand, is typically mounted on an elongated bridge between the legs of the stand without any intermediate support.